


Thinking Too Hard

by MacBeka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crisis Era, Discussions of death, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, More affectionate insults, Parallels, Post-Recall, Pre-Overwatch, Quiet Sex, Reaper Gabriel, Reaper is a double agent, Sleepy Sex, Sombra and Gabe are BFFs and I love them, Thinking about how much they love each other, Wartime, Young Jack, and more thinking about how much they love each other, loving insults, mentions of sombra - Freeform, young gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Jack and Gabe don't get much time to be together during the Omnic Crisis.Soldier 76 and Reaper get even less.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobovampyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobovampyre/gifts).



Gabe was the first to wake. Not an odd occurrence, though it might have been once upon a time. Jack was used to early mornings from his civilian life in a way Gabe hadn’t been when he joined the Marines. Now, after so many years in service, he was used to pre-dawn awakenings. In the beginning it had made him tired by mid-afternoon but the SEP had changed their bodies and minds, making them able to go days without rest.

Listening to the beginnings of the bustle around the camp, the changing of the guards, Gabe sighed softly and rolled onto his side, looking at Jack still sleeping beside him. He couldn’t help the ache in his chest as he looked at his stupidly pretty face. Even lax and drooling slightly, Jack was beautiful. It never failed to make Gabe’s heart skip a beat. How Jack had managed to go this long into the crisis without getting scars never failed to amaze him, scratching his recently healed cheek automatically.

The early morning light filtered through the material of their tent faintly, giving just enough light to see by, even with their enhanced vision. Gabe couldn’t stop himself from pressing closer, sliding between Jack’s legs as he tucked his face into his neck, ignoring the scent of sweat and grime and blood. He knew he smelled the same after weeks without proper washing facilities.

This time was special. At this time where they were not Captain Reyes and First Lieutenant Morrison. They were not Soldier 024 and Soldier 076. They were just Gabe and Jack. And that time was becoming increasingly rare as they pushed harder and harder against the omnic front, liberating towns and cities. And gathering the bodies of those who hadn’t been able to evacuate in time. _That_ was especially hard for Jack. Gabe knew there would be civilian deaths. That was a fact. That was  _collateral_. But Jack couldn’t - wouldn’t - accept that.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Jack’s voice said above his head, slightly rough with sleep.

Gabe lifted his head from Jack’s throat to smile at him, resting his chin on the man’s chest. “Thinking about you. That _always_ gets me hard,” he teased quietly, all too aware of how thin the tent walls were.

Jack snorted as he wrapped his arms around Gabe’s chest. “It’s too early for your dumb jokes. You _know_ no crappy humour before six.”

“You love me for it.”

“No, but I do love _you_. Enough to look past your shitty jokes and basketball obsession,” Jack teased, lifting his head to kiss Gabe’s forehead.

“Well, I’m sorry the only sport they have in Bumfuck, Indiana is shooting wildlife that strays too close to your corn.”

Jack just hummed, not even bothering to poke at Gabe for insulting his hometown. Gabe leaned in to kiss Jack’s lips gently. It took Jack a moment to respond, the sweet movements of their lips lazy and slow, just enjoying the moment before they were called away and shipped out.

“Now _you’re_ thinking too hard,” Gabe remarked, smiling against Jack’s lips as he kissed him again briefly.

Jack hummed again, a thoughtful look on his face. “Promise me you’ll be careful out there?”

“With you watching my back, I don’t--”

“ _Gabriel_ ,” Jack hissed softly.

Gabe smiled softly, bringing up his hand to touch Jack’s pale cheek softly. “I promise, Jackie. I’ll do my best.”

“Without you, I-- I don’t know what I’d do. It’d help if you weren’t so damn insistent on using _shotguns_.”

“Without me, you’d accept your promotion and lead the team the rest of the way to the end. Whatever end. And you’d take out as many of those bastards as you could, but there’s no use worrying about it. Whatever happens, happens,” Gabe said quietly, leaning in for another gentle kiss.

Jack returned it immediately this time, a hand slipping into the short curls of Gabe’s dark hair. Non-emergency electricity had also been in short supply, meaning he hadn’t been able to buzz his head like he usually would, or shave since he’d used the last of his razors weeks ago.

“I like this,” Jack murmured, fingers tightening in Gabe’s hair to pull his head back, perfect for him to lean in and kiss at his throat.

Gabe’s breath hitched and he grabbed the open sleeping bag tighter. This was the best sleeping arrangement they’d come up with while out in the field like this; both sleeping bags unzipped the whole way, one underneath them and the other over them. It was barely enough to keep them warm, but the other’s body heat managed to stop them from freezing.

“Needs cutting,” Gabe commented idly, breathing slightly faster from Jack’s mouth on his skin.

“I know. Still, I like it,” Jack repeated, grazing his teeth over the sensitive spot on Gabe’s neck that made him fight back a groan.

Gabe kept his head up, giving Jack all the space he could want to kiss at his neck. He used the time to pull Jack’s legs either side of his wide hips, bringing their cocks together through the material of their pyjamas; thin sweatpants that left nothing to the imagination and provided more friction than just skin on skin.

Jack’s other hand landed on Gabe’s ass, pulling him forward to grind their dicks together, breathing getting heavy already. Gabe was fighting back a groan. The tent was so thin, they were risking it even with this, like they did almost every morning. But neither of them cared, especially when it wasn’t guaranteed there would _be_ another morning.

In another life, they’d have this lazy morning sex and then go back to sleep before they had to go to work. But this wasn’t another life. Theirs was filled with bullets and blood and uncertainty. Gabriel had always learned to make do. This might not be perfect but it was _theirs_ and they loved each other. That was all he needed.

With one hand beside Jack’s head to support himself and the other touching Jack’s face softly, Gabe dropped his head to kiss him as he started moving his hips. It wouldn’t take long for them both to get desperate - the SEP had side effects, some of which they were only now discovering - but Gabe did his best to keep it slow, languid.

It took them a few minutes to find a rhythm that wasn’t too fast or too slow. Hips rolling, hands grabbing, tongues touching, Gabe gave all that he could to Jack. He tried to convey his love without words, even as he grabbed at Jack’s thigh and pressed closer but it wasn’t  _enough_.

The sun was rising quickly and the camp around them become busier, louder. More people that might hear them but more noise to hide in. Gabe risked a quiet moan when Jack sucked on his lip. The sound seemed to spark something inside Jack, his eyes brightening and his pupils widening as the hand on Gabe’s ass squeezed, grabbing the fabric of his sweats to yank them down, just to his knees. Neither of them knew when they might need to move fast; undressing completely was a risk.

Still covered in the top sleeping bag, the air was warm from their bodies and the fire that seemed to be coursing through their blood. Gabriel returned the favour, tugging down Jack’s pants and bringing their skin together. He kissed Jack quickly to muffle the groans that he knew they’d both make.

“Gotta be quiet, Jackie,” he whispered needlessly. Jack knew the importance of it.

Gabe enjoyed the wet heat of Jack’s mouth against his as he started the rolling of his hips again, slower this time, not wanting to overstimulate either of them and risk getting loud. Slow was fun too, though. It made him feel closer to Jack, like they would never be parted. From the look in Jack’s eye, he felt the same.

“I love you,” Jack whispered, just letting their foreheads rest together as he panted softly into the space between them, biting his lip and frowning in concentration when the tip of his cock brushed against Gabe’s stomach.

“I love you too. God, I wish I could see this. Might freeze to death if I take the covers off, though,” Gabe chuckled softly, tucking his head under Jack’s chin again.

Jack’s fingers slid into Gabe’s hair once more, holding him close. “One day--” Jack breathed, his other hand still holding tight to Gabe’s ass. “One day, we’re gonna be somewhere real nice. Somewhere quiet. Just us. No omnics, no war, no soldiers, just us… Spread you out on the bed and show you just how grateful I am for everything you’ve ever done. Even just _existing_.”

“Y-Yeah?” Gabe asked, gasping when Jack wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Mm-hm. Eat you out so slowly. I know you love that. Love my tongue in your tight ass,” Jack sighed.

“Love everything you do to me, Jack. Love _you_ ,” Gabe managed to say between breaths. “Jack, I need--”

Jack hushed him softly, hand reluctantly leaving his ass to grab their dicks instead. Gabe loved Jack’s big hands. They were the perfect size to wrap around both their cocks together. Whimpering softly, Gabe changed the angle of his hips, no longer rolling but thrusting, pushing his cock into Jack’s hand alongside his. The rhythm was perfect; slightly offset in a way that just added to the stimulation, the way slicked by their pre-come.

“ _Jack_ ,” Gabe whined quietly, eyes squeezed shut and face still pressed into Jack’s throat.

“Close? Almost there, Gabi... Wanna come together?” Jack asked.

Gabe nodded and took a shaky breath, trying to even out his breathing.

Sex had always been easy for them. Even the first time when neither of them had been sure what the other liked or wanted, or knew whether the other returned the feelings that they’d been harbouring, it had been easy. Second nature. _Perfect_. That didn’t change now, after years together through what felt like hell.

The hand in Gabe’s hair tightened again, making Gabe lift his head. He made a soft noise of surprise when he felt Jack’s lips on his, though didn’t hesitate in returning it, tongue unfurling and licking into his mouth, making him shiver with need. Their tongues danced and curled and their lips brushed and teased as hands grabbed at flesh with a want so deep that it transcended physical. It was emotional, mental, bone deep in a way that made Gabe _ache_.

With the tingle of his impending orgasm coiling deep in his belly and with Jack under his hands, Gabriel found himself praying. Praying to anyone that would listen, begging them not to take this man away from him, or to take both of them if they had to take one. Gabe needed Jack at his side, against his skin, in his heart. He would fight this war for as long as he had to as long as Jack was with him, if it would mean they would have _peace_ to be together for as long as they lived.

For as long as Jack wanted him.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Jack whispered as he pulled away just slightly, a sweet mockery of the words he’d spoken as he woke. They breathed the same air, panting against each other.

“I love you. Fuck, I love you. _I love you_ ,” Gabe said, breath hitching on a sob as he continued to thrust into Jack’s hand. He was so close.

Jack didn’t answer but then, he didn’t need to. Gabe knew that Jack loved him to, with everything that he was. He could taste the words on Jack’s lips when they kissed again, still breathless but the need to be close overtook the need to breathe, especially as release crept up on them. Gabe could feel the twitching tension in Jack’s thighs where they practically squeezed his waist.

Gabe came first, though it wasn’t a surprise from how long he’d been holding on. The only noise he made was a quiet groan that was near silent from how deeply they were kissing. His seed wet Jack’s palm, made the slide easier, faster, and apparently that was enough for Jack who tipped over the edge a matter of seconds later.

They slowed steadily, pulling away to just pant against each other. Gabe had his eyes closed, just enjoying the warmth of Jack’s breath on his face.

“You okay?” Jack asked quietly, easing his fingers out of Gabe’s hair to stroke his cheek.

Gabe was surprised to find his cheeks wet. He smiled and sat up a little more, the cold air of the tent rushing under the sheets to nip at their sweat-slick bodies. Jack pulled their pants back up and wiped his hand clean on Gabe’s sweats, making Gabe laugh softly.

“Asshole,” he grumbled. “I’m okay. Just… emotional, I guess.”

“That’s alright.”

“Come on, Lieutenant, let’s get our asses moving,” he said, planting a quick kiss on Jack’s lips before he started to move.

“Hey,” Jack said to get Gabe’s attention, ensuring he had it by grabbing the front of his shirt. “I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for the future: This was written after the release of the Retribution comic but before the actual Retribution/Archives event started so anything in this part that doesn't align with any canon information that they release is because of that. I probably will _not_ update this with new information should they release anything critical.

Jack shivered at the feeling of sharp claws running down his neck. They probably raised red lines in their wake but Jack didn't care. He couldn't care, not with Gabriel pressed so close to him. It had been six years since they'd last seen each other properly. Many of those years, Jack had believed Gabe dead. It was only a matter of months ago that McCree had finally shared his suspicions that Reaper was a familiar face under that mask. Even the suggestion, the thought, the _idea_ , was enough to make Jack ache inside as he thought of everything he'd seen and heard about Reaper. Gabriel wouldn't do things like that unless he was desperate. Jack had learned that the hard way when Talon had buried them in rubble.

"You're thinking too hard, Jack," Gabe said. The difference in Gabe's voice had taken time to get used to. Even now it threw him, more so than the touch of the clawed gauntlet did.

"Thinking about you. You know that always gets me hard," Jack said automatically. His favourite of Gabe's retorts, back in the day. He'd missed the dumb jokes and shitty humour and basketball obsession, more than he'd even realised.

Gabe laughed, if it could be called that. It was just another thing that was different. Rough and hoarse but still Gabe. Jack smiled and lifted his hand to touch the white edge of the mask.

"Let me see you? Please?" Jack added when Gabe hesitated.

Long moments passed before the mask drifted away in a plume of smoke. For the first time, Jack was able to see what Gabe had become. It surprised him just how _Gabriel_ he still was. The scars on his cheek from the Crisis remained, along with a few new ones that didn't seem quite healed. His skin was paler and... thinner, his veins more visible under it. His lips were dry and chapped and his beard was patchy, perhaps indicating further scarring. Jack wished he'd thought far enough ahead to take his gloves off but frankly, he hadn't thought Gabe would permit him to see. He hadn't thought Gabe would even let him close.

Gloved fingertips brushed the line of Gabe's cheek, down to his mouth and Jack couldn't help himself from leaning in to kiss him so gently, barely a brush of his lips. Gabe's breath hitched and shook for a moment before the gauntlets disappeared in another gust of smoke and Gabe’s hands were cupping his face and dragging him in for another kiss, this one deeper than the last.

“I love you,” Jack whispered before he could stop himself.

“Jack...” Gabe started, as if ready to list reasons why Jack  _shouldn’t_ love him.

“I do. I love you. I’m so sorry...”

With a sigh, Gabe rested his forehead against Jack’s, eyes fluttering closed.

“Not your fault,” Gabe said eventually. When Jack started to protest, Gabe’s hand tightened on the back of Jack’s neck, like a mother cat scruffing her disobedient kitten. “It wasn’t. I blamed you, at first. But it wasn’t your fault. We were both just victims of circumstance who stopped communicating properly. Fault goes both ways. Pretty sure that they cancel each other out. Even if you are still a dumbass.”

The words coupled with the tiny smirk on Gabe’s face shocked a laugh out of Jack. He continued to chuckle softly as he pushed his fingers into Gabe’s curls under the hood of his coat, longer than he’d ever seen them.

“You always hated your hair long. Always whined like a little bitch when it got longer than an inch. What changed your mind?”

“You did. Kept thinking about you. The way you liked to touch it and play with it. Longer than this does annoy me though,” Gabe explained. “Started growing it out after I… woke up and Talon found me. Then they told me they’d been alerted to a new vigilante calling himself Soldier 76 and I thought to myself ‘Huh. What kind of fucking idiot would go round with his unique identifier as his codename? Oh that’s right, my Jackie.’”

Jack laughed again, grinned and smacked Gabriel’s shoulder. “In my defence, that unique identifier is classified.”

“Jack, you carry around your fucking Overwatch bag that _literally_ says your name on it.”

Blushing slightly, Jack fidgeted, though he smiled a little when Gabe wrapped his big arms around him to hold him close.

“You been spying on me?” he asked eventually.

“Mm-hm. Had to, I’m afraid. You drink too much.”

“Not like it does anything for us anyway,” Jack shrugged, not even bothering to get defensive.

Gabriel didn’t reply, just tucked himself closer to Jack’s body. The corner they were in was remote and Jack knew he was supposed to report in soon but that was a problem that could wait at least another five minutes, especially when he had Gabe pressed flush against him.

“You’re trying to take Talon down from the inside, aren’t you?” Jack asked, trying - and likely failing - to keep the hope out of his voice.

The quiet laugh Gabe gave was pained, mirthless. “You think I’d do this shit on purpose?”

“No but not communicating properly led to our downfall,” Jack reminded.

“Hm,” Gabe said, relaxing a little now that he knew he wasn’t being accused. “Yeah. I am. Got a friend on the inside, she’s helping me. Different reasons but for the same goal, near enough.”

“O’Deorain?” Jack asked curiously. He hadn’t thought Gabe was especially close to the doctor but it wouldn’t be the first thing that Jack had found out he didn’t know about Gabe.

Gabe shook his head. “Sombra. Not her real name but she’s a good kid.” Gabe paused suddenly for a few seconds before laughing softly and reaching up to pull out an earpiece. “She’s also incredibly nosy.”

“Come join us. We could use your brain, and your knowledge. I could use _you_ ,” Jack suggested hopefully.

He wasn’t even done speaking before Gabe was shaking his head. “No. I’m too far in to give up now. I’m on the inner council, Ogundimu trusts me. Sombra and I are getting so close. Just a few more months and-- I’m sorry, Jack. You know I’d love to but this is more important than us.”

“I miss you. But you’re right, the mission comes first.” It wasn’t accusatory, as much as the words sounded like they _should_ be. It was true though. It was Jack’s mission too, but Gabe was always the one prepared to get in for the long haul. He’d spent almost six years doing awful things to ingratiate himself with the Talon high command. Jack would have been antsy after five minutes. He had to trust Gabe in this. “You ever feel like we had our time? We had that somewhere nice and quiet, no war, no omnics. Sure it wasn’t just us and there were still soldiers but we had our little space. Do you ever feel like that… That was supposed to be _it_ for us?”

“No,” Gabe said sharply, arms tightening around Jack’s chest. “Sure, we had our time but that doesn’t mean I’m ready to give it up. To give _us_ up. Plus, I think both of us coming back from the dead, figuratively _and_ literally gives us the right to start again.”

Jack smiled softly and returned the embrace, fingers leaving Gabe’s hair to curl into the back of his coat, loosely enough that Gabe could get away if he wanted to. Though Jack realised that maybe nobody could keep Gabe somewhere he didn’t want to be, not with his new abilities.

“Hey,” Gabe said, grabbing Jack’s jacket to get his attention. “I love you too.”

Sex had always been perfect for them, but this? This was perfect too.


End file.
